Crimson Clashed with Sky
by Schizzar
Summary: There's always the creeping darkness, infiltrating his body and demanding he search. Vincent x Cloud
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally going to be posted as a drabble/oneshot when I realized I might turn this into a story. For now it will be labeled as complete but you might want to put an alert on it if you're interested. I might continue it. I do not own Final Fantasy VII**

Why was he living? It was an ever present question in Vincent's mind and it still had not been answered. It lurked there, in the very back of his mind, nagging him constantly and filling his thoughts with darkness. Jenova was gone, he had helped destroy her. As far as they knew, Sephiroth would never reappear, and after some research, Rufus had discovered a way to destroy the demons within him. All of the problems solved…so where did that leave him?

He banished the thoughts from his mind as he stepped into Seventh Heaven. Tifa stood at the bar, quickly filling up a man's drink and passing it to him. The man took it but his eyes were trained on Vincent, as were everyone else's. Vincent paid their looks no mind, heading towards Tifa and sitting down on one of the stools.

"Vincent…" Tifa breathed, swiftly walking closer to him, leaning over the counter so she could look him straight on.

For once, he did not meet her gaze, staring at his hands as his black hair created a dark curtain around his face. "Where's Cloud?"

"He's at Aerith's church," Tifa answered, worrying her bottom lip. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Vincent answered, standing again and stepping away from her. "I'll talk to you later."

"Vincent wait!" she cried.

Silence fell over the bar as everyone in the room waited for Vincent's response to Tifa's obviously distressed cry. Vincent didn't move for several heartbeats but then walked out, disappearing just as quickly as he had come.

He stood outside, blending in perfectly with the darkness around him. It swallowed him in, caressing him with its gentle touch and lulling him into a trance, slipping into the cracks of his breaking heart, however cold it might be. Numbing cold slipped up his limbs, threatening to overtake him once again and swallow him whole. He clenched his fists tightly and shook his head before he began walking again, warmth dispelling the cold in seconds.

The spells, he couldn't think of anything else to call them, were getting more frequent. He didn't know what they were but he thought they had something to do with the feeling of need he had felt lately. He was almost certain that if he didn't find whatever it was he was longing for he would die. Guesses at what it was he needed were all he had, but the best he had come up with was simple enough. He needed a reason to live. The reason he was compelled to visit Cloud was simply because he knew that the silent man was probably dealing with a similar problem.

Vincent was unaware of how long he had been walking but eventually his feet hit the cold wood of the broken and abandoned church. The pool of water at the center glistened in the moonlight and Cloud was sitting beside it, his eyes closed and his face upturned to the moon, basking in the light.

When Vincent stood behind him, he turned, gazing up at the man.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," he stated, blue eyes meeting crimson. He did not question Vincent's sudden appearance, figuring it best to wait for the man to speak for himself.

"I have been having trouble," Vincent said quietly, moving to sit down beside Cloud.

Cloud shifted a bit to allow him room. "What kind of trouble?"

"There's a creeping darkness within me," Vincent murmured. "It grows stronger and infiltrates my very being, waiting for me to finally crack so it can take over."

"But Chaos and the others are gone," Cloud said.

"It's a different kind of darkness. Not something substantial, not something I can touch," Vincent continued.

"And it scares you," Cloud finished. "We fear that of what we cannot see….I can't remember who told me that."

"I know why it's there, though," Vincent said.

Cloud turned back to the moon, preferring not to stare Vincent directly in the eyes. "Why?"

"My purpose to live is gone," Vincent answered, his voice neutral and calm despite his words. "I think I am fated to wither away and die."

"Don't be stupid," Cloud sighed. "I'm sure there's something."

"But there isn't. I've come to terms with Lucrecia being gone and the betrayal, Jenova is gone, Chaos and all the other beasts are gone, everything that caused me problems is gone. I have nothing."

"So you're saying the pain and suffering was the only reason you had to live?" Cloud mused.

"The pain itself was not the reason to live. Stopping the pain was. But there is nothing left to stop, there is nothing left for me to do," Vincent whispered. "There is no purpose."

"I know the feeling," Cloud murmured. "The cold. It creeps up on you, doesn't it? It tries to strangle all the feeling out of you and every time you fight it, not willing to go on, yet not willing to give in. It's a confusing feeling and leaves you conflicted, unsure of how to proceed. But I can't help you."

"You have a reason though. I don't know what it is, but you found something," Vincent said. "What?"

"That is not something I can tell you, not yet at least. Our reasons may very well be the same but if I tell you, it wouldn't truly be your reason. It would be one that you took up to try and tame the beast," Cloud said. "But the beast would see that it was a lie and defeat you in the end. If I thrust my reason upon you, it will only cripple your ability to find your own."

Vincent didn't reply at first, instead staring up at the moon, searching for the answer somewhere in its pale light. He was startled, though he didn't flinch, when Cloud suddenly moved to lay his hand over the golden claw of Vincent's.

"Do you understand?" he asked quietly.

"Yes…but why?" Vincent questioned, the truth dawning upon him by the single and simple motion.

"We are alike. I have needed the comfort of knowing there was someone else out there like me. You are here now so I have my reason. I need to make sure you are content, just as I am," Cloud whispered.

"Is it the need for human touch or love?"

"I wouldn't know. Not now. It is still unclear to me," Cloud answered.

"I would like to know for certain, what it is. I feel it as well. It is what compelled me to come here in the first place. I thought that you would be dealing with the same problem as I," Vincent said.

Cloud's hand slid up Vincent's arm and grasped his shoulder lightly before continuing up his neck and finally grasping his chin. He tugged Vincent's head to turn so they could look each other in the eyes.

Crimson clashed with sky and lips touched. Calm washed over both of them and spread through their limbs, fighting the dark tendrils back and cleansing their hearts of doubt, remorse, and sorrow, demanding that they never part. A wind blew, stirring the water, but the two didn't part though they did not move either. They were frozen, almost as though time had stopped and left everything completely and utterly still. The water calmed and their lips parted.

Crimson clashed with Sky and the moon continued to shine.


	2. Chapter 2

**These chapters are short, much shorter than anything else I write. But they're split up that way for a reason. Most of these scenes will take place at Aerith's church with only Cloud and Vincent. Occasionally a scene or two will happen at Seventh Heaven. I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Enjoy.**

Cloud found Vincent at Aerith's church almost every night after that. They would meet there and sit, never talking, never moving, only giving each other the comfort that the other was still there. They never again mentioned or repeated the actions of the first night, more than a month ago.

"Cloud."

Vincent's voice pierced the soft silence, startling Cloud out of his thoughts. He turned his gaze away from the small sliver of the moon, staring instead at Vincent's face. Even in the faint light, his pale skin seemed to glow.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"It's still there," Vincent murmured. "The darkness. It won't go away."

"Then I was wrong. Our reasons are not the same. I have crippled you in finding your own," Cloud sighed.

"I can make you my reason," Vincent said. "If I learned to love you, I could get rid of this loneliness, this emptiness, this oppressing darkness."

"Don't use me. I've told you, I love you. Nothing will change that. But if you use my emotions for your own gain, lying to yourself about how you feel, I cannot help you," Cloud told him, expression serious.

"I won't lie to myself. I do not love you. I could grow to, eventually, and that is what I would like to do," Vincent began. "It won't happen over night, I realize that. But I want to love you."  
"A chance then, is that what you want?" Cloud asked.

Vincent nodded and shifted closer. Their lips touched gently, softly caressing each other. The familiar calm that settled over them made Vincent sigh into the kiss, moving closer. It was odd. He was not in love with Cloud, yet he craved his touch and he craved the knowledge that there was someone else out there with dark thoughts, just as he. But it hurt him, to know that he was acting on these cravings without the feeling and emotion behind them that he knew Cloud had. He wanted to love the other man but found it nearly impossible. Was he even capable of love? That was what he needed to know.

These thoughts were banished from his mind when a tongue flicked against his lips, asking for entrance to the warm cavern of his mouth. He was tentative at first, letting his lips part and the warm muscle enter, sliding against his own briefly before continuing to probe at the rest of his mouth, running over his gums once before once again returning to his tongue, letting them dance together.

Cloud shifted closer, a hand moving to Vincent's waist, the other to his cheek. His smooth skin was like ice, freezing the once warm hand but Cloud didn't remove it, sliding the hand on the other's waist up his back and then over his shoulder towards the clips on the cloak, undoing it and letting it fall to the ground.

Vincent moved to pull away and Cloud let him, taking in a shallow breath and then brushing Vincent's hair away so he could nuzzle the pale neck displayed. A jolt lanced down his spine and his head tilted back, a gasp of…something, escaping past his pale wet lips. His clawed hand slid down Cloud's back, the other clenching at the blond spikes as kisses were planted along the smooth column. What was this feeling? This feeling of being consumed and exposed for all the world to see?

A flash of pain spiked through him as Cloud bit down suddenly on his skin, marking the flesh easily. The clawed hand dug into the black fabric of his shirt at the unexpected pain/pleasure that lanced through him at the bite. Cloud moved back to his lips before he could recover, plundering his mouth and sliding up onto his lap.

"Cloud," he whispered, pulling away.

Cloud quickly moved off his lap, the mood crushed in seconds. The mood of what, Vincent was scared to think about.

"I'm sorry," Cloud murmured. "I moved to fast and you don't even love me."

Vincent didn't respond. It wasn't like he could protest to Cloud's words; they were all true. Instead, he stood up, reaching a hand down to help Cloud up as well. Cloud didn't grab his hand, instead picking up the cloak and stepping closer, sliding it up Vincent's back and finally clasping it together by his neck. Vincent's eyes were half closed and he moved closer, giving Cloud a quick kiss before pulling away and vanishing.

Cloud stood for long moments after the man disappeared, fingertips brushing over his lips as if to make sure the events had actually happened. Part of him knew why Vincent had so abruptly fled. Sure, most of the time Vincent's face was emotionless but even his emotions were sometimes betrayed by his eyes and this time, he had seen fear. Fear of what, he did not know, but it was there and it had to do with something he had felt, emotionally or physically.

He sat back down, eyes returning once again to the moon. As he thought, he realized that the moon was like Vincent, pale, silent, and emotionless, but there was more to both of them than the naked eye could see. Hopefully he would one day be able to crack the shell completely, reach inside and caress the soul within, make it feel wanted and needed, give it a purpose. For now, he would wait, wait for the love, wait for admittance, wait for the trust. Then, and only then, could he and Vincent truly banish the darkness that lurked within their souls, forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Here it is. This is all I could get out at the moment. I don't own Final Fantasy VII.**

"Cloud, are you going to tell me what's wrong with Vincent or not?" Tifa asked.

Cloud sat on the bar counter as Tifa went about cleaning the countless glasses. The bar had closed half an hour ago, around one in the morning, and shortly after Cloud had stepped into the door.

"It's his business. I can't tell you," Cloud said, staring at his hands. "I'm helping him as best I can."

"But-"

"Tifa. Later, when all of this is fixed, I'll tell you," Cloud said. "I promise."

"It's been a month! You disappear for entire nights! What could Vincent possibly be having trouble with that only you can help him? Why can't we?" she growled, her anger easily displayed.

"It's complicated," Cloud sighed. "I'm sorry, Tifa."

"Ugh. I'm going to bed. I'll finish in the morning," she grumbled.

Cloud watched as she tromped up the stairs, disappearing into her room, and then sighed. There was no way he was going to tell Tifa what was really going on; at least not until Vincent was sure of his feelings. But until then, everything would remain a carefully guarded secret.

CVCVCV

"You were gone again," Shelke said. It was after midnight and Vincent had returned to the small apartment he shared with Shelke whenever he was in town.

"It isn't your business," Vincent said. "I thank you for letting me stay here, but please, stay out of my problems."

Shelke didn't blink, her eyes locked with his, not flickering once down to the book she held in her hands. "Alright. Sleep well."

"You too."

He made his way past her and into the room beyond the entry way, shutting the door behind him. With his clawed hand, he released the clasp of his cloak and let it flutter to the ground before stripping off his shoes as well. He lay down on top of the covers, arms by his sides and legs straight, eyes staring at the ceiling as if it held all of the answers for his swirling and uneasy mind.

The thoughts wouldn't allow sleep to come to him, evading his every attempt to get some rest. Sleep was like a wisp of smoke he was trying to grab, sliding through his fingers in small tendrils. Eventually, after an hour or so, he fell to sleep, his vision closing in around him.

When his eyes opened, light was streaming through the window, right into his eyes. He winced and turned so he wasn't staring directly into the light. The light was a reminder that he was still alive when it sent small sparks of pain through his eyes, assuring him that his dream was not reality. He had not died…

CVCVCV

Cloud waited that night for Vincent, rising to his feet when the dark haired man arrived in a swirl of a red cloak. The man was troubled, he could tell by the skittish look that was so unfamiliar to the man. What could've possibly spooked Vincent so badly?

"Vince…?" he asked softly, approaching him slowly.

"I don't want to die…" Vincent whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked, eyebrows furrowing in worry as he grew close enough to hug the other man around the waist.

"Last night I had a dream. You died and the darkness took me over. It destroyed me from the inside out and I just…"

Cloud put a finger on his lips. "Calm down. You're shaking."

Vincent buried his face abruptly in Cloud's neck, shuddering and short breaths hitting his neck as his hands clenched around Cloud's waist in a painful grip. Cloud could feel every tremor and quake that wracked Vincent's body and the unbelievable notion that Vincent might've been crying crossed his mind. But that wasn't possible was it?

"Vincent…are you all right?"

"Of course not," Vincent muttered, voice strong despite his almost frantic shaking. His body and voice said completely opposite things.

"I'm not going to leave. You should know I can hold my own against others."

"Not even you are immortal, Cloud," Vincent said.

Neither of them spoke and Cloud waited patiently for the tremors to stop, mulling over what Vincent had said. It was, of course, true. To be honest, though, despite all the near death experiences he had gone through, he didn't, couldn't, or maybe wouldn't, imagine a time when he wouldn't be strong enough. Maybe he was just getting cocky. Then again, that didn't seem very like him.

Finally, the shaking subside and Cloud drew away so he could look Vincent in the eye. Of course, the man hadn't been crying; it was ridiculous to think something like that would actually happen.

"I may not love you, but you mean enough to me that the darkness would crush me," Vincent said.

"How long will it take for you to realize I'm not going to die anytime soon?" Cloud asked.

"Don't know."

Cloud moved closer again, cradling the man gently. Vincent sighed, arms entwining firmly around him, squeezing once tightly before pulling away completely.

"Come with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Alright."

Vincent slept easily that night, arms wrapped firmly around the blond, face tucked into the slim neck, soft steady breathing in his ear. He was going to be okay. Cloud wasn't going anywhere.

**R.I.P Gail**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE! If you read my Cloud x Vincent drabble in the Drabbles story you will see that that the lemon there and the lemon here are exactly the same though I added and changed some things so it could fit this story better. This story was originally inspired by that drabble so yeah. I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Enjoy. **

He awoke the next morning to Cloud leaning over him. Cloud smiled once, a flicker of his lips and then gone, before slipping down to kiss his lips slowly, one hand gently pushing black hair out of Vincent's pale face. Then he moved away, getting up and leaving the warmth of the covers. Vincent moved to follow him instantly, feeling a deep need within him to be as close to the other as possible, no matter where he went.

Smiling gently, Cloud turned to face him, letting their bodies fold against each other before lips met softly. Vincent refused to pull away this time, reveling in the contact and letting himself drown in the simple touch. He wanted desperately to lose himself, to break free from the perfect order he knew so well and do something he never would if he was hiding as he always had.

"Vincent," Cloud whispered softly as they pulled away. Vincent didn't move, his eyes asking him what he needed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I guess…I'm trying to make up for everything I have lost."

Cloud brought their lips together once again, just once, and then moved away from him. "Let's meet up again tonight. I have something I need to do today."

"Out of curiosity, what is it?"

"Visiting Zack's grave. He died…today," Cloud said quietly.

"May I come with you?" Vincent asked.

True, he didn't know much about Zack, but he didn't want Cloud to face the sorrow alone. It wouldn't have been fair after all that Cloud had done for him.

"Yes. In fact, I'd prefer that you did," Cloud told him.

CVCVCV

It didn't take too long to ride on Cloud's motorbike up to the cliff where Zack had died. The rusty sword stood straight up in the air, a grave marker for one of the greatest fighters the world had ever seen. Cloud parked the motorbike and stepped over to the cliff, Vincent trailing behind him silently like a shadow.

"Were you in love with Zack?" Vincent asked quietly.

Cloud didn't turn to face him. "I don't know what kind of love it was. I know I loved him though. He was my mentor and best friend." Cloud grasped the sword hilt tightly once before turning towards Vincent.

Guessing what he wanted, Vincent stepped forward and enveloped him in a tight hug, shielding them both from the rest of the world under a swirling red cloak. He didn't speak as sobs wracked the smaller frame that clung to him. Instead, he offered his comfort, rubbing the others back soothingly and allowing the other to lean on him. It was all he knew how to offer; he wasn't good at comforting people.

The tears continued to flow and Vincent lost track of time, wishing desperately for the sadness within Cloud to stop. It hurt him to see Cloud suffering this way. Was that what love was? He wasn't sure. He tried to pull the memories of loving Lucrecia out, tried to remember what it was like to love her. His memory failed him and he supposed it was good that it did. He knew that loving Lucrecia and loving Cloud would be two completely different things, not anything he could compare and contrast in an attempt to understand emotions.

When Cloud stopped, Vincent gently wiped the tears away with a gloved hand, leaning in to kiss him once on the lips, tender. Then he hugged the man once more. Cloud accepted his embrace gratefully and leaned into him, content with just that. He didn't want to go anywhere else, he was perfectly content where he was right now, wrapped in Vincent's arms, secure. He loved Vincent, that he had no doubt. He just wondered how long it would take for Vincent to feel the same.

CVCVCV

Time began to blend after that. Weeks bled into months and months bled into a year and still, no confession rose out of Vincent. With permission from Vincent, Cloud explained to Tifa their situation and she only sighed and said they shouldn't have taken so long to tell her and that she would support them both no matter what.

Shelke would still question Vincent every few days as he snuck in late at night. She reminded him of a worried parent who didn't want to admit that they did, indeed, care about their child. He answered every question with an apology and then a thank you for letting him stay with her.

He wasn't sure why he didn't want to tell her. Telling Tifa had not caused any problems for him, he wasn't that close to the woman despite the many fights and problems they had faced together. Shelke, on the other hand, was the closest thing to a best friend he had besides Cloud; Cloud was more of an almost lover than a best friend.

The nights the two spent together were almost always silent, both just enjoying one another's accompany as they watched the sun set and the moon rise, waiting until it was high in the sky before parting with sweet kisses. Sometimes the kisses would progress into something more but they never got far; each time one of them pulling away and mumbling an apology or in Vincent's case, fleeing. He still wasn't comfortable in how to react after such intimate contacts.

Cloud found Vincent's awkwardness after such moments cute, though he would never say it out loud. The man honestly reminded him of a blushing teenager experiencing their first kiss every single time their lips touched or even had a hand brush a hand. But still, he yearned for something more. He yearned for his feelings to be returned.

CVCVCV

"Vince, not that it's a bad thing but…why are you moving in? Finally settling down?" Tifa asked, cleaning off the bar counter with a wet rag.

Vincent stood in the doorway, a single suitcase in his clawed hand. His eyes, as always, were unreadable, and the lower half of his face was partly hidden by the red cloak.

"You could say that," Vincent said, shutting the door behind him as he headed towards Tifa. "Where's Cloud?"

Tifa sighed. "You're moving in with him, aren't you?"

Vincent's expression didn't change. "Correct."

"Cloud's upstairs. His room is-"

"Last room on the right. I know where his room is, I just needed to know if he was here," Vincent said.

"Wow Vince, didn't need to hear that," Tifa groaned. "Anyways, head on up."

Vincent nimbly jumped over the bar counter and headed up the stairs. It was nighttime so the hall was completely dark. The darkness didn't bother him at all and he made his way silently down the hall so he wouldn't disturb Marlene and Denzel. He didn't knock on the door. To be honest, he didn't want to wake Cloud up. He was hoping he could sneak in and surprise the blond later.

However, when he walked in he saw Cloud sitting up in the bed, silhouetted against the moonlight that streamed through the window behind him. He was dressed in only in a white t-shirt and blue flannel pants. Vincent set the suitcase down and then unclipped his cloak, letting it fall to the ground in a heap at his feet. Next came his shoes before he stepped over to Cloud.

Cloud stood up and held his arms open for Vincent. Vincent stepped into them, his own twining around the other's waist before his lips settled over Cloud's. The kiss was slow and languid as the two took in one another's taste, Cloud being careful not to scare Vincent away. When they broke away, Cloud whispered in his ear.

"Does this mean you love me?"

"What do you think?" Vincent breathed. "I agreed to move in with you, did I not?"

"For all I know Shelke just kicked you out," Cloud said with a chuckle.

A small smile touched Vincent's lips. "I love you, Cloud Strife."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to here that."

Vincent moved then, pulling away just enough so he could kiss Cloud's lips once more before dipping to kiss at his neck, his lips leaving a wet trail down the pale column. When he reached the fabric of the white shirt, he tugged it up and Cloud raised his arms obligingly. The shirt joined Vincent's cloak as Vincent began pressing kisses to the man's chest, pausing briefly to tease the nipples and then moving to trace the scars with his tongue.

Cloud let out a breathy moan as Vincent knelt and began pulling down the flannel pants. He avoided the hardening member, pressing delicate kisses to pale thighs before moving back up to engage Cloud's lips in yet another kiss, this one much more heated than before. Cloud's hand tugged impatiently at Vincent's black shirt and before long it was on the floor followed quickly by his pants.

Vincent moved closer, pressing his body close to Cloud's. His breath quickened as the heat of their bodies mingled and ducked his head to lock lips with Cloud, his clawed hand tracing a delicate line up Cloud's spine and making him shiver. Slowly, Vincent pushed them back until Cloud fell onto the bed. Vincent moved on top of him, gently grinding his hips into Cloud's and making the latter gasp at the contact.

"Vince…are you really?" he whispered, shocked at how forward Vincent was being. He would've asked earlier but his mind has shorted out.

"Yes. I want you Cloud. Dammit. I'm not even in control," Vincent breathed, panting harshly against his neck.

"If you want it, take it. I've been waiting for this."

"If you're sure."

Vincent nipped at Cloud's neck once, sucking the flesh into his mouth and leaving a prominent mark before moving to engage their mouths once more. Cloud's hands entangled in the black mass of hair and he finally groaned, cherishing the feel of Vincent's body pressed against his, their lips and tongues moving in a heated dance, his fingers twining in black silk hair that created a curtain of darkness around them. He kissed Cloud once more, briefly, and then brought his human hand up, holding out three fingers for Cloud to suck on. Sure, he had never experienced sex before, but he knew the basics.

Cloud took them in his mouth obligingly, sucking at the digits and letting his tongue slide between them so that they were thoroughly coated. All the while, Vincent traced intricate designs over the taunt and muscular chest beneath him with his golden hand. Finally, Cloud released his fingers and Vincent pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Relax." The order was soft and affectionate and Cloud let his eyes slip close, forcing his muscles to relax and loosen. He couldn't help but tense up when his entrance was probed and let out a small groan of pain when the first digit slipped in.

Vincent slowly pumped and began to loosen the tight muscle, showering Cloud's face with small kisses as the second one slipped in. He continued to stretch with the first two fingers until he felt Cloud relax and begin to respond, moving his hips down on the intrusion. He then added the third, unnoticed. When he crooked his fingers in the perfect direction, Cloud let out a throaty moan for the first time, arching his back and clenching his eyes shut as he did so.

"Ah, Vincent…again, please," he whispered, breath coming in harsh pants.

Vincent rubbed the spot only once more before with drawing his hand. He moved the hand to his member, spreading the pre cum along the shaft and then lined himself up with Cloud's entrance. Cloud's hands moved to his shoulders, gripping tightly despite how he relaxed the rest of his body.

Slowly, gently, and ever so carefully, Vincent pressed in, kissing away the small tears as they came, wishing he knew what he was doing enough so that he wouldn't hurt Cloud their first time. When he was finally fully seated within Cloud he stilled, over come by a sudden feeling. Staring into Cloud's eyes he realized that he wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Why did we wait this long?" Cloud asked, his voice scarcely above a whisper. The feeling had returned, the one he hadn't felt in years and had never felt in such great amounts. The feeling of being complete, whole.

Vincent didn't answer, not that Cloud expected him to. He knew the other man knew exactly what he was feeling and was feeling it himself as well. Finally, Vincent pulled out, pushing back in with a low groan at the tight feel. Cloud arched his back and let out a gasp.

It was perfect, they're motions were perfect, everything was perfect. Each motion was synchronized in a dance of slow moving passion. As they continued to move for what felt like hours, Cloud lost the feeling of being himself, unable to tell where he ended and Vincent began, their souls seemingly intertwined even as they reached the peak of their passion and collapsed against each other.

Vincent pressed his face to Cloud's neck, his breathing harsh against sweaty skin as he pulled out. Cloud let out a whine of slight pain as he did so and then relaxed, shifting against Vincent in a more comfortable position.

"Vincent…" he started.

"I know."

"I need to say it," Cloud continued. Vincent was silent, waiting for the words. "I love you."

Vincent let his eyes slide shut. "I love you too."

**Please review. I put a lot of work into this thing and I'm super proud of it. Besides, it actually done now! **


End file.
